Perfectly Imperfect
by Bunaco
Summary: Harry's life was as close to perfect as it could be until a fight with Ron showed him its biggest flaw. Can Harry recover from this blow and bring his life back to normal?


Warning: Slash, Alternate Universe, Angst, Rated T for now  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the greatness that is Harry Potter. I'm just a person who writes for fun.

I know they say that nothing in life is perfect, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that my life is. My name is Harry Potter and I'm seventeen years old. Both my parents died in a tragic accident when I was younger, but I've been raised by my godfather, Sirius Black, and his partner, Remus Lupin. I'm currently attending my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm on my way to becoming an auror just like my parents were.

I have the greatest friends. My best friend, Ron, and I had been friends since we first met on the train heading to Hogwarts for our first year. We get into really bad arguments every now and then, but we always make up in the end. His little sister, Ginny, and I had become quite close over the years. I don't get along with his girlfriend, Lavender, that well, but I tolerate her for Ron's sake. It's not that I hate Lavender, but I just hate the way she treats Ron. I think he's better off with our long time friend, Hermione, but he's just smitten over Lavender.

And best of all, I have the greatest boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. We first met in our first year, and I have to admit, we didn't get off on the right foot. But after a while, we became great friends and soon, boyfriends. Draco has always been there for me. No matter how stupid I'm being, or how much I'm annoying everyone else, Draco was always there. We have our ups and downs, but mostly, our relationship is perfect. However, lately, Draco has been acting weird. He's been distant and at times, it's like he's avoiding me. I've been so busy with head boy duties so we don't spend as much time together as we used to. He's been hanging out with Ron, Lavender, and Ginny more.

"Harry!" A voice shouted, taking me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Hermione looking at me. Hermione was head girl this year, though it wasn't a surprise for anyone. Because we're both head students, we sleep in a separate dorm from everyone else. Hermione has her own room and I have mine. We share a common room where we talk about our head duties. Having Hermione as a partner means that I can't slack off, but I don't mind so much.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione looked at me with concern. "I've been calling your name for a while now."

"Sorry, 'Mione," I gave her a sheepish smile. "But I've got a lot on my mind lately."

"Was it your fight with Ron this morning?" I nodded. Ron and I got into a pretty bad fight at breakfast today. It was about Lavender. "Don't let it get to you, Harry. I think you're right. Lavender is only using Ron. She knows that Ron doesn't have much to begin with but she insists on making him buy her all these ridicules things. I don't think she does anything to return the favor."

At the start of the year, I would have said that Hermione was just being harsh to Lavender because she likes Ron. But, after paying close attention to them. I realized that Hermione was right. I pointed it out this morning and it didn't go so well. "I know Hermione. I hate how she's treating him. But, Ron won't listen to reason. He put her on a pedestal and worships her."

"Let's go to the lake," Hermione said after a while. "We're not going to get any work done at the rate we're going."

I blushed a little and followed her out of our dorms. It was Saturday so everyone was either still asleep in their dorms or hanging out somewhere on the school grounds. Hermione and I walked towards our usual hangout spot, the lake. As we approached, I noticed that Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Draco were there. Hermione and I could hear Lavender ranting as we drew closer.

"I can't believe that stupid bitch Potter!" Lavender screeched. "Who does he think he is insulting me like that?"

"I wasn't insulting you," I said. Everyone spun around and saw me and Hermione there. I crossed my arms and glared at Lavender. A small voice in the back of my head was wondering why Draco didn't defend me, but I was too busy trying not to explode at the chubby blonde girl in front of me. "I _told_ Ron that I didn't mean it as an insult, I was just pointing out what I think."

"Harry, you know I love Lavender," Ron glared at me and put an arm around his girlfriend. I heard Hermione make a sad sound beside me but kept my eyes on Ron.

"Ron, she treats you like shit! Ron glared at me and put an arm around his girlfriend. I heard Hermione make a sad sound beside me but kept my eyes on Ron.

"Ron, she treats you like shit! You do _everything_ for her and she does nothing to return the favor."

"Lavender isn't rich like you or Draco, Harry. I understand if she can't spend on me."

"And neither are you. You shouldn't be spending all that money on useless things. You know your parents are having a hard time now. And you're taking money from other people and you can't even pay them back."

"What the hell are you saying?" Ron said in an angry voice. I knew that tone. Ron hated the fact that his family has a hard time with money, but he hated it even more when people used it to insult him.

"I didn't mean it as an insult Ron, and I'm sorry if it sounded like that. But I'm just looking out for you as your best friend. A relationship shouldn't be like that."

"Oh, like your relationship is so perfect?" Ron snapped. I saw Draco give him an odd look but I was too busy trying to come up with a way to get Ron to calm down. "At least Lavender doesn't cheat on me!"

"What? Ron, that's ridiculous!" I practically shouted. A cold feeling started building up in my chest, but I paid no attention to it.

"Ron, how could you say something like that to Harry?" Hermione spoke up for the first time since we got there. "

"What? It's true. He had sex with Ginny" Ron spat out, tightening his hold on Lavender. I noticed her giving me a malicious look. I turned to Draco so he could tell me that Ron was just making up stuff because he was angry, but he was looking down at the ground. I felt my blood run cold.

"Draco?" I could already hear the tightness in my voice and feel the tears forming. Draco looked up at me and I saw guilt shining in his eyes. I looked towards Ginny and saw her giving me the same look.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny said in a small voice, tears already falling down her face.

"I…I…" I couldn't say anything. I didn't know _what_ to say. I did the only thing I could do: I ran. I ran and tears started to fall freely. I looked up and noticed that I had somehow found myself in the forbidden forest. But, I didn't stop running. As I ran, more thoughts ran through my head. Draco had grown close to Ginny; I didn't think anything about it. I was just glad that he was getting along with my friends.

Everything made so much sense now. Draco had been hanging out with me and my friends more than his Slytherin friends this year. He's been so distant lately, too. Usually, when we got into arguments, we'd be upset for a while but it never lasted more than a couple hours. Now, Draco could stay upset with me for a couple days. And, he never comes and tries to talk to me like he usually does; he just avoids me when he's angry with me.

_He had sex with Ginny._ Ron's words repeated like a mantra in my head. That explained everything. I get it now.


End file.
